


Fangs

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [22]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Town, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Sora do some experimentation in Halloween Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt: Fangs - Someone is bitten hard enough to draw blood.
> 
> Sora is a tiny, horny, kinky little dork. Just FYI.

-

Riku woke to the sensation of his neck being licked. He knew who it was and reached out to pet the mop of brown hair fondly. "Hey…"

Sora lifted his head. His lips were still red, but his expression was sheepish, his yellow eyes filled with worry. "I'm sorry, Riku. Did I take too much?" 

"It's fine."

"You blacked out again!" 

"Just a little bit." Riku pulled his little vampire close. "The pleasure was… intense." 

Sora nuzzled his face, neck, and chest worriedly. "Maybe we should go home? I meant visiting Halloween Town to be fun, but maybe you need some iron. And cookies."

"I probably should eat something, yeah." Riku didn't really want to move, however.

Sora lifted his head again with a grin, his adorable little fangs standing out in his smile. "That means I can carry you for once."

"You won't."

"Riku."

"You're not carrying me. Sora. Sora, put me down!"

Sora giggled. Riku held on, too dizzy from the blood loss and best orgasm ever to argue any further. 


End file.
